Blind Leading
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: She doesn't say anything. She stays silent, because she's just glad to have him back with her even for a short while... but she knows. She knows he can't feel her touch, and worst of all he can't feel her kiss. Has something changed? He doesn't know how long he can keep up his charade. Luckily, it won't be long at all; she knows him too well for his own good. Ragetti/OC


**OH MY GOD. I should really stop making new stories, but I REALLY REALLY wanted to do one for Ragetti. He's adorable, he's sexy, and he needs way more love than he gets. 'Specially in fanfic.**

**So, um, this takes place during the first movie. Try not to hold anything against me if I get some plot wrong, it's been years since I've seen the first one. (And I kinda only saw it once...) I'm gonna try to get it from the library and review the parts I need for this story so I don't get anything wrong, but till I do... I'll do my best.**

**I hope you guys like! :D**

* * *

_Time, stand still..._

_Beauty, I know she is..._

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_And all along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_~"A Thousand Years", Christina Perri_

* * *

He knew the air was cold and crisp and windy when they arrived in Tortuga, because the port's population was dressed warmly, but he couldn't feel it. Even as he got off the ship, mumbling half-jokingly to Pintel, "Should prob'ly be wearin' a sweater", he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel much of anything, really. He had the sneaking suspicion that if he got into a pub fight somehow, he would be invincible because he wouldn't be able to feel the other bloke punching his lights out.

He'd always complained about being too cold. He hated cold weather, never griped about the sun beating down when they were working. He'd rather be hot than cold. And look now, here he was, not able to feel the cold when he so desperately wanted to feel something, _anything;_ the universe had a rather cruel, ironic way of punishing folks, he supposed.

"So ye gonna go see yer lady friend?" Pintel asked, as the others separated. Probably heading off to the pub for an attempt to get so drunk they would _think_ they could feel again. "Wot was 'er name 'gain? Amber? Ellie?"

"_'Er name,_" the younger man pouted, "is Aubrey Langdon. Shame on ye! 'Ow could ye poss'bly ferget 'er name?"

"'Ow could I, exac'ly," he muttered, "when ye don't _shut up_ 'bout 'er? Anyway, ye been 'way from 'er fer so long, Rags. I'd think the first thing ye'd want is ta go see yer beauty."

"I do, Pin. I do, believe me." He rubbed his hands together, trying to at least conjure up some illusion of feeling so he wouldn't embarrass himself. "I'm jus'... nervous, I s'pose."

Pintel scoffed. "Wot 'bout? Wot, ye think she'd ferget 'bout ye 'n' find some other bloke?"

"No!" He shook his head. "Oh, Lord above ferbid, Pin... ye oughta take 'at back a'fore ye give the curse ideas! It's taken away ev'rythin' else wot I've enjoyed, but... it ain't gonna take _'er_ away from me. Never."

"Then wot in God's name d'ye got ta be nervous 'bout?"

"I..." He swallowed, sighing. "I changed, Pin. I don't want 'er ta see me 's anythin' less than wot I was a'fore. _That's_ the man she fell in love wit'. Wot if I changed too much, 'n'... 'n' she ain't so keen on me n'more?"

"Oh, please, Rags." The noise he heard suggested that Pintel had clapped him on the back, but the only indication of it was that he stumbled forward a bit. He didn't even feel the other man's hand. "She was fawnin' all over ye. 'Oooh, ye're a sailor?' 'No no, miss, I be a pirate!' As if that'd impress 'er more? But some way in 'ell, it did. You looks 'ere, I was watchin' the way she saw ye off when we left. She was downrigh' weepin', 'n' looked like she never wanted ta let go o' ye. Like she wanted ta keep ye 'ere wit' 'er ferever. I dunno what ye two did t'gether, but she loved ye then. 'N' ye can take it from me: love don't change easy."

"S'pose ye're right." Then why was he still nervous? He was so worried that she could talk to him just for five minutes, and then decide she never wanted to see him again. It was completely possible; there must have been better men in this port than him. She could have found someone better.

Pintel raised an eyebrow at his nephew's expression. "Lad, should I come along wit' ye? Ta make sure ye don't run 'way the moment ye see 'er?"

"Well..." He glanced up, tapping his fingers together. "Would ye? I mean, it'd make me feel better. 'N' 'sides, she prolly wants ta see ye. I wager she's got a beer 'n' some bread jus' waitin' fer ye."

Pintel chuckled, elbowing Ragetti in the side. "Aye, well, she's got a whole bloomin' cake fer _you,_ then! Bet she's missed ye like ye wouldn't b'lieve."

Ragetti forced a smile onto his face, knowing that soon he would see her again. He could hold her in his arms and kiss her and... but... but no. He wouldn't be able to feel it, so... so what was the point then? He'd been waiting for this moment, and now he was cursed... and... wouldn't be able to enjoy it. The universe really _did_ have an ironic way of punishing people.

"Aw, ye think? I... I dunno... she's prolly been busy... I wouldn't wager she's missed me _that_ much..."

* * *

"_RAGETTI!_"

The second that the auburn-haired young woman had caught sight of him, she ran out from behind the counter shouting his name. He'd scarcely even set foot inside the little shop before her arms were round his neck, her face buried in his chest. She was holding him so tight; he didn't know from the feel, he could see her arms shaking with the force she used. "Oh Ragetti! Ragetti, you're back!"

"I'm thinkin' ye're glad ye didn't put money on that wager a'fore, eh, Rags?" Pintel snickered from his place near the door, crossing his arms at the scene.

"Uh... oh... A-Aubrey..." He was stunned near speechless by the fact that she was so utterly happy he was back. He'd been gone six months, which was shorter than most men were at sea... and he got _this_ kind of a welcome? Oh, he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it, he couldn't feel it, but his heart knew hers was beating for him. "Aye, love... I'm back."

Carefully, so as not to hurt her because he didn't always know his strength anymore, he wrapped his arms round her waist. Enveloping her in his embrace which he was sure felt warm to her, he pulled her in close and leaned down. "I missed ye so much, Aubrey. I couldn't hardly think 'bout nothin' else but you."

"Oh, Ragetti." She pushed herself up on her toes, and her fingernails scratched into his back, but he didn't care. It didn't hurt, and even if it did, he still wouldn't have cared. "I've near lost my _mind_ without you! Sure, I've smiled, but my cheeks don't hurt no more! Not without you. I'm... I'm so glad you're back, darling. You wouldn't believe..."

"Wouldn't I?" He looked down at her, and for the first time in God knew how long, a genuine smile found its way onto his face, and he pressed his lips against the side of her face, catching some of her hair as well. He couldn't feel her skin on his lips, but he didn't care. That was what he felt like doing, and if his own desire turned out to be the thing that sent him to hell, then so be it. It felt _right._ "Lord, Aubrey, I... I didn't know jus' 'ow much I missed ye till jus' righ' this very second."

How selfish of him, thinking about trying to lift this damn curse. He had thought about her quite a bit, but those thoughts were always pushed to the side. He hadn't realized exactly how long he'd been away, how he'd been keeping himself busy so he wouldn't think about the fact that he was so far away from her. And now he wouldn't even be able to feel her kiss; he couldn't even feel her touch, or her skin! It was the one thing he'd longed for all this time and... and now... he couldn't have it. Worst thing in the world, that...

God... _God,_ but he'd missed her.

"Oh, it's alright. There, there, Ragetti." Aubrey stood up as tall as she possibly could, and _still_ had to ring her arms round his neck to pull him down. She tilted her head just so, pushing her lips up against his, as well as her chest against his. She paused just to take a breath and to whisper like the wind, "I love you so much," then continued.

It was actually quite the sight. Aubrey was kissing Ragetti rather passionately, as would any woman whose lover had just returned from sea; all arched back and closed eyes, hands separated behind him and fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades, and probably using her tongue too. And the poor lad, couldn't feel a thing for all of it and trying awkwardly to match her, curving his hands against the small of her back, rougher than he should have... pressing his mouth back on hers with likely bruising force, standing straight as an arrow - an attempt to fool her into thinking nothing had changed.

This went on for about all of five or so seconds until Pintel spoke up. "Well, Rags, ye gonna accept yer warm welcome right 'ere in the middle of 'er bakery, ain't ye?"

Immediately they pulled away from each other, and Ragetti near stumbled over his own two feet. "S-Sorry, Aubrey..."

Her smile faltered for just a flash, then it was wide again, leaving him to think he had just imagined it. "Oh, that's alright. I got a bit carried away." She looked over at the other man. "And Pintel! It's good to see you again as well. How have you been?"

"Well 'nough, Miss Aubrey," he grunted, looking down at the floor and doing anything to avoid making eye contact with her. He'd always regretted lying to a lady. "Thanks fer askin'."

"Oh hush, it's just common courtesy." She grabbed Ragetti's hand and then Pintel's, ushering them over toward a door. "Now, you two go on into the back room and have a seat. I'll make us some tea, and then you two simply _must_ tell me about all the wild adventures you've had. Go on, go on now, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be in shortly."

They were all but pushed into the room, casting her as much of smiles as they could manage before she closed the door halfway. "Be careful!" Ragetti's voice followed her.

"Oh, don't you worry about me!" She waved a hand their way, then turned to the side and scurried back into the small stove even further back in the store. Once she was sure they wouldn't be able to hear her, she gave a sigh as she took up a pot and a small jug of water. "That lad is hiding something from me."

She didn't say anything before, how could she? It wasn't like she could just open up her mouth and ask if he still loved her. She didn't say anything before, no... but she knew. She knew something was going on.

She'd keep her mouth shut for now, because she was elated to have him back. Words couldn't even describe how happy she was that he was with her, it had hurt so much to have to say good-bye when he had left six months ago. She almost couldn't bear it, and now here he was back in her life.

But he couldn't feel it when she touched him; she could tell, because her fingernails in his skin should have caused him to jump or at least wince. Before she'd seen him off, he'd even shivered at her touch sometimes, just her fingers against his arm. Worst of all... she didn't even think he'd felt her kiss. He'd used to take her in his arms and run his hands up and down her body while he kissed her, licking the sides of her mouth and managing to do everything gently.

Now, her lips were sore and her back ached. It was almost like he'd been _trying_ to hurt her, but why would he? He'd just said that he loved her and missed her and hadn't barely thought of anything else but her. Had something changed?

"No matter," she huffed, lighting a fire under the pot. "That boy's not right in the head if he thinks he can keep any secrets from _me._"

* * *

**Haha, indeed! If he thinks Aubrey hasn't caught on... well, clearly he's not thinking straight. LOL.**

**Well, I hope you all liked... hope you leave a review, and thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
